


Party Crasher

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione and her friends crash Draco's masquerade party.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 60





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/14/09 for 7snogs prompt: celebration. Picture a party was ala Baz Luhrman's Romeo & Juliet.

Lucius was enjoying the darkened room surrounded by the thumping music and occasional scream of laughter from his son’s party. It was the guests’ happy energy that allowed him to wallow contentedly in solitude with a bottle of scotch. He was contemplating heading for bed when a spell forced the door and a little witch stumbled into the room.   
  
The girl lit her wand and pushed buttons on a Muggle cellular phone. She swore and Lucius decided it wise to reveal himself. He coaxed life from the fire in the grate and tapped his wand on the lamp beside him, flooding the room with light.   
  
Hermione Granger reflexively leveled her wand at Lucius but just as quickly lowered it and went pale.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy! I’m so sorry – I was just trying to ring reinforcements… My friends won’t leave and I’m afraid what will happen if they are discovered.”  
  
“Muggle electronics do not function in the manor,” Lucius replied.   
  
He took in the revealing robes she wore, realizing that Hermione Granger had matured into a lovely, young witch. As he watched, she self-consciously plucked off the mask carelessly pushed atop her head.  
  
“You have my permission to hide here,” he offered, gesturing at an empty chair. She hesitated. With a wry grin, Lucius added, “You have nothing to fear from this old wizard.”  
  
“Old,” the girl snorted, looking skittish.  
  
“Perhaps, not that old,” Lucius digressed, amused. He graced the witch with a wink and was gratified to see her cheeks turn pink.   
  
Lucius poured himself another drink, conscious of the girl’s eyes on him.   
  
“I ought to gather my friends,” she muttered, still standing indecisively by the door.  
  
“Draco will be disappointed if you deprive him of the chance to duel uninvited guests,” Lucius teased. He was warmed by the company of the witch and wanted to keep her. He could practically see her thoughts as she stared at him. She couldn’t decide his motives for persuading her to stay. He saw the instant her appraisal of him changed from that of her peer’s father to that of an eligible wizard. A daring, little smile curled her mouth that made Lucius forget her youth for a moment.  
  
A burst of giddy blood shot through Lucius’ veins as she sauntered to the bookshelves and examined the bindings. The witch was fanning a flame to life in Lucius and it threatened to burn out of control as she bent at the waist, revealing a creamy stretch of thigh not normally glimpsed in robes. She bent to retrieve a fallen place marker and Lucius nearly stopped breathing as she inexpertly, but no less effectively, flashed a glimpse of lush, round breasts.   
  
“Is this a good read?” she asked, holding up a random book with a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
When Lucius stood and moved towards her, he wasn’t exactly sure what he intended but he happened to notice a familiar, unmarked book directly above the witch. She watched, wide-eyed, as he reached over her to lift it.   
  
“You may prefer something more educational,” Lucius purred, palming the books spine and allowing it to fall open at a velvet marker. He knew the pages that would most shock the young woman and was not disappointed.   
  
She gasped and stepped sideways, embarrassment hunching her shoulders.   
  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I was just trying to flirt,” she said softly.  
  
Lucius moved close to her once more, gratified to see her hold her breath.   
  
“While I am flattered, have a care what prey you stalk, Ms. Granger,” Lucius said, taking her hand and lifting her knuckles to his lips. “Your innumerable charms will claim any wizard your heart desires.”  
  
Lucius held the witch’s hand to his mouth, longer than was ever proper. Her fingers twitched the slightest bit and Lucius reminded himself that she was but a girl. With a gentle squeeze, he released her and left the room.   
  
He was delighted to hear a heartfelt but muffled “oh, Merlin” as he walked away.


End file.
